Just the Girl
by juvenile wishes
Summary: Based on the song by Click Five. Mostly DL. Tells how Logan came to like and earn Dana. A bit of ZC and a little someone for Nicole. And Michael? He’s happy with his potato chips. Please read and review. I beg of you. Just, kidding. R&R.
1. The devil in angel form

**Just The Girl**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Zoey 101. If I did I'd be selling the cast's autographs on eBay despite being filthy rich.

**Chapter One:**

The devil in angel form

_She's cold and she's cruel…_

I'm currently getting impatient. Why? Well class is about to start and these two goofballs (who are better known as my roommates) are taking so long to get ready. So far, the other one (cough Chase cough) just got out of the shower. Wait, a minute…am I worried? About being late to class? I, Logan Reese? That's a laugh.

"Hurry up dimwits!" I protested.

"Who you calling dimwit, dimwit?" Michael snapped. Who's he calling dimwit? Me? Ya, right.

"Besides, why are you hurrying us? Are you worried about getting late to class?" Chase asked in a way that's just as casual as his clothes. The guy wore a baggy shirt for crying out loud. I mean, I have no problem with baggy but that shirt is just too much. It practically reached his knees and almost covered up his khaki shorts.

"The Logan Reese, worried about getting to class late? Now _this_ could be a first." Michael said grabbing his basketball, backpack and a pack of potato chips in the process. He secretly munches on those when the teacher's not looking. Talk about obsessed, I bet he also worships a golden potato chip statue in his closet.

"Ha-ha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh." I argued. I know, lame comeback but hey my alluring voice makes it worthwhile. "And for your information Chase Matthews, the reason why I'm hurrying you dimwits up is for the simple reason that I am getting impatient and by impatient I mean bored. Get it, got it? Good."

At exactly five minutes before the bell, we raised through the halls and entered Literature where that strict and snobby British teacher, Mrs. Newville, kept us in prison-like manner for about an hour or so. I cracked open the door since Chase and Michael were too chicken to do so.

I expected to hear her scream my full name (who does she think she is anyway, my mother?) but heard nothing so we quietly slipped into our seats and just as I passed a certain brunette with caramel highlights whose hair always happened to be in curls….I found myself on the floor.

I turned sideways to glare at none other than the devil herself but let's just say this devil was in angel form. A very hot angel form at that. "Tell me, Logan…what's so fascinating about the floor that you just had to take a very close look? Come to think about it, you looked like you almost kissed it. Are you getting desperate?" she spoke in a very sophisticated and sexy manner but her words, ooh…it was just so annoying. But don't get me wrong, I enjoy these little debates of ours.

I stood up and just as I was about to say something the man, or should I say woman, came in. "Logan Reese, get back to your seat right this instant. Are you deaf to not have heard the bell that signals the start of class or were you just too engaged in you conversation with Dana Cruz." I lamely walked to my seat with not so much as a sign of complain in my face because I knew that if I simply rolled my eyes she'd have me standing in front of the class balancing a book on my head. Where'd she come from anyway, the Medieval times?

And to think that Dana managed to sneak taunting glares at me throughout Literature. I tried at least once to shoot a glare at her but she didn't catch it. Then finally recess rolled around…

…_but she knows what she's doing_

Finally, it's time for recess and I just needed a little fun with Logan to survive that bore of a class called Literature and after Literature came Algebra which thankfully didn't have Logan in it. I managed to get an A on our pop quiz about Radicals. Looks like life at PCA is turning out to be better….now, if I could just find a way to get that creep Logan expelled. Oh well, there's always another time for that.

"Hey Dana! I have the best news!" Nicole announced in a way that she practically screamed into my ear even without the effort of having to come near me. I sat on the usual round table at the outdoors of PCA with Zoey and Nicole. I actually love this spot, I can see the lovely view of the beach from where I'm sitting if only Michael would move that big head of his later when he sat down, I'd manage to enjoy it throughout recess.

"Don't tell me that this "best" news is boy news." I used air quotes as I pronounced best. I mean it's always that way, because if it were gossip she'd say I have "big" news. But then how can gossip be "big" when it hardly affects people. I guess the fun's just in knowing it….and spreading it.

"Of course it is, silly." Nicole replied in that nauseating perkiness that she always manages to emit. "You see there's this new student and his name's Eric."

"It's weird how they only got to have an exchange student now. I mean we've almost gone through half the school year." Zoey remarked. Leave it to her and one of her "logical" thoughts.

"It's probably because our Principal's too picky in which to send over. I mean would he want another troublemaker or another self-conceited person here at PCA when we already have Logan." I answered.

"Speaking of Logan," Zoey said as she watched Logan come our way with Chase trailing behind him. Michael walked absently while munching his potato chips.

"Hey ladies," Oh puh-lease.

"Dana got you good didn't she?" Chase asked Logan. Logan shot him a shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you look.

"Ya, and she managed to do it in Mrs. Newville's class." Michael added. Now I'm glad someone appreciates the effort I put up in embarrassing Logan. Even if the two someones are Chase and Michael.

"What happened?" Zoey wanted to know. Obviously, God this girl always wanted to be in the know but she's got that off her league since she doesn't even know Chase Matthews practically drools over her when she's not looking and to think that the whole school knows.

Chase filled in Zoey with what happened and Zoey cracked up.

"Hey guys, you haven't listened to my "best" news yet!" Nicole whined. Aww…what a baby. Oh don't get me wrong cause I think that in the nicest possible way okay. She's actually kinda cute, if only she could keep her mouth in a moderate level.

"Go on, Nicole. I'm listening." I told her. Hey, she needed sympathy.

"That's nice Dana. So, anyway this Eric guy is in all of my classes," Oh God, and to think that I have loads of classes with Nicole. She's gonna talk about this guy non-stop in those classes. "He's got this super cute raven hair which gives him that sorta bad boy type of thing going on but his clothes. I mean, he just screams _guy with a fashion sense_. And no, he's not gay cause he's got this masculine aura around him…"

So it went…Nicole didn't even eat her food because of all the talk about Eric. Hmm…Nicole has never gone on hyper drive about a boy before maybe this boy is something else. Oh well, gotta get to class and…Oh. My. God. I've got Biology next…with Nicole. God save me or better yet, kill me now!

* * *

A/N: Okay, so don't kill me about some lack of details and made-up people. I've only watched like 5 episodes of Zoey 101 since it just started airing here in Asia. But I've read loads of fanfics already so I've got the basic things down. So, what do you think? This is actually my first time to write a fanfic. I'm used to writing original stories at Fiction Press but I thought why not give this a try? So hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Criticism is welcome too, just try not to be so brutal. Go easy on me. Lol. 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note ABSOLUTELY URGENT 

**_So sorry for not updating it's just that I'm a victim of a very fatal tragedy: My beloved computer (which is my life) got infected with spyware and in order to get everything up and running we had to reset everything so my stupid desktop is EMPTY. And to tell you the truth I got along the lines of Chapter FIVE and for what? For it to go down the drain. We're still finding out if they saved any of it, God! Even my website files are gone…I just can't believe it! Spare me please and have patience. Thanks in advance._**


End file.
